Oportunidad
by Ari Erlingsson
Summary: Yao tembló al ser consciente del momento de intimidad que tenía bajo su poder. Y decidió aprovecharlo. China/Rusia. Para Nemï.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece 8D~.

**Claim**: China/Rusia.

**Advertencias**: Nada mortal.

**Palabras**: 704.

**Nota**: Dedidado a la Nemï a quién luveo con obsesión psicópata. También...es su idea que haya hecho esto. Y, esto originalmente era parte de un prompt del drabblethon de musa hetaliana, pero la extensión se me rebeló, así que ni modo.

* * *

Había recibido la llamada de una sirvienta de Iván en medio de la noche y Yao completamente asustada por la hora, decidió salir a ver qué ocurría. Le dijeron que el ruso salió a beber y que éste no regresó en la hora que había indicado. Por eso y con el sueño recorriendo por su cuerpo, la oriental se perdió en las calles de Moscú para buscar a su compañero. No es que estuviera preocupado de qué algo le pasase (y si lo estaba, lo negaría rotundamente) simplemente accedió a llevar a Iván a casa para que sus propios habitantes estuvieran tranquilos.

Vagó por casi una hora hasta encontrar a Iván bebiendo. Aquello sabía que era una costumbre del ruso, pero sus alarmas se dispararon cuando el rostro enrojecido y los ojos perdidos del más alto le miraron sin realmente ser conscientes de que estaba allí. Rumió una maldición en chino.

—Te pasaste, aru —dijo con dureza mientras se acercaba a la enorme espalda del ruso y se aferraba a ella con ambas manos para moverlo—. Iván, ¿Me escuchas?

Le movió y éste le murmuró palabras a tropezones que le fueron imposibles de entender. El aliento a alcohol le dio de lleno en el rostro y contuvo una mueca de desagrado ante ello; apretó con más fuerza sus manos en la espalda rusa, casi enterrando sus uñas allí.

—Se acabó. Nos vamos de aquí, Iván.

No estaba enojado, quizás si algo molesta por tener a Iván en aquel estado, aunque nada que un profundo respiro no pudiera controlar.

—Vámonos —insistió tironeándole la ropa, pero el ruso parecía no escucharle y solamente se concentraba en llenar su vaso y hacer desaparecer el líquido de éste en su garganta—. Por favor, escúchame, aru.

Tras una batalla donde no sacó nada productivo, decidió esperar a que el licor que Iván bebía se acabase o que él cayera rendido bajo sus efectos. Lo que ocurriese primero estaría bien, lo único importante era que pudiera llevar al ruso a su casa y después volvería a descansar a la suya propia.

Finalmente, fue el mismo Iván quien cayó rendido bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Creí que esto no pasaría nunca, aru —susurró para sí. Cuando logró estar bajo Iván y su cabeza se coló por uno de sus brazos, ejerció toda la fuerza que tenía para tratar de levantarlo. Falló estrepitosamente y se rindió al cabo de unos minutos—. Genial. Necesito ayuda.

Tras hablar con algunas personas que le parecieron adecuadas para ayudarle, Yao logró llevar a Iván a su casa y acostarlo en la primera habitación que encontró. Pensó mientras le quitaba las botas y el abrigo que el ruso no hacía más que darle problemas con su alcohol.

—Parece un infante…

Le miró mientras estaba a medio camino de la cama, cargando una colcha entre sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Iván durmiendo de esa manera, tan indefenso, tan entregado a la paz que pocas veces le había visto nublar sus facciones. Lo arropó y pasó con cuidado una mano por la mejilla del ruso. Su piel era suave en sus dedos. Tembló al ser consciente del momento de intimidad que tenía a su alcance.

Y que quizás no volvería a tener bajo su control.

—No creo que le moleste, aru —se auto-convenció mientras se acercaba sin hacer ruido. La respiración de Iván y el ligero rastro de licor que escapaba de su boca le llenó las fosas nasales. Su sonrisa aumentó—. Igual no se dará cuenta.

Apoyó sus labios en la mejilla que antes acariciaba y desde allí bajó en completo silencio hasta rozar los labios de Iván que estaban entreabiertos. Fue algo fugaz y sencillo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para impregnarse del sabor del ruso y gozar de su boca. Se quedó allí el tiempo necesario para grabar a fuego aquel momento y no despertar al ruso.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se fue apoyando cada vez más en la cama, inclinándose hasta que su propio peso hundió con suavidad el colchón.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, decidió acostarse al lado de Iván y quedarse allí a pasar lo que quedaba de noche, acariciándole los cabellos.


End file.
